Mix Ore
Mix Ore (みっくすおれ Mikkusu Ore) is an RPG game made by Charon. Unlike most of her games, this presents three different routes in which the player can experience. Plot A young man named Kantarou wakes up in a hospital bed with amnesia. He has no memory of what happened to him and is confronted by a mysterious girl who makes a claim about their "relationship". Who is this girl and why is she pretending to be someone she isn't? Strawberry Milk Kantarou wakes up and sees a girl named Nagisa Ichigaulait who claims to be his girlfriend. She says that he was attacked by a stalker and that's why he has amnesia. During his time in the hospital, he sees another girl called Sanae Cocoaulait hanging around his room, claiming she is Kantarou's girlfriend. Will he be able identify who he really is or will it be too late? Honey Milk Kantarou wakes up and sees a girl named Rikana Millefiori who claims to be his little sister. As they spend time together, Kantarou starts to form a bond with her. One day, she asks him to give her money to fund her education. Is this really his little sister or a gold-digging con artist? Cafe au Lait Kantarou wakes up and sees a girl named Ayano Cafeaulait who claims to be a classmate of his. She tells him that he was attacked by someone and was brought to the hospital. As he spends time with her, she mentions the positive side of having amnesia and not having old memories. What does she know and how will his past affect his future? Endings Depending on which route you choose, you'll have very different endings. No matter what, the player will see how unraveled they were from the beginning. 'Strawberry Milk' Endings At the climax of the story, Kantarou finds Sanae dead at his house, having been killed by Nagisa. This triggers Kantarou's memories, who realizes Nagisa was the stalker all along and Sanae was the real girlfriend. However, Nagisa is in denial about it and insists she is the real girlfriend. After some words from Kantarou, she breaks down and acknowledges the truth, asking Kantarou if she deserves death. * Bad End: Nagisa's Smile ** If Kantarou decides that Nagisa should die, Nagisa thanks Kantarou for making her happy. She then stabs herself multiple times in the stomach until she dies. Kantarou stands there in horror as he watched her kill herself. He mourns for her and believes that he might have loved her at one point. * True End: Darkness ** If Kantarou says that Nagisa shouldn't die, Nagisa cheerfully says how happy she is that he loves her. She also admits that she attempted to kill Sanae the night that he lost his memories. However, because he shielded Sanae from Nagisa, he took the hit for her. Despite having Kantarou as her "boyfriend", Nagisa claims that there's nothing left for her and decides to kill him and herself. Kantarou hugs her, a request made by her, and he gets stabbed in the stomach. Nagisa asks him to stay with her and wait for her in heaven. She asks him what he'd do in heaven while also making a claim to become God and make everyone in the world happy. Kantarou starts to lose consciousness as he wonders what happened to Nagisa. Before he falls unconscious, he hears sirens approaching his house. 'Honey Milk' Endings After giving Rikana the money for school, she never visits the hospital again, leaving Kantarou depressed. One day she sees him again and she's not pleased to see him, revealing she was conning him into giving her money and she never was his sister. Kantarou is shocked and comments he wants to die. * Bad End: Together ** If Kantarou decides he wants to die, Rikana mockingly tells him to die. Angry, Kantarou pushes Rikana out in the street where a car hits her. At the realization of his actions, he ran away in a blind panic. He then notices a car approaching him and decides to let it hit him, hoping to be with Rikana again. * True End: Money is Everything ** If Kantarou decides he doesn't want to die, Rikana just sneers at him and tells him that she refuses to return the money to him. She admits that because her father is deep in debt, it has affected her life. She tells him that she plans on using the money for her own use and move out of her dad's house. Kantarou, shocked to hear that she just used him and didn't care about him, walks out onto the road. Just as he remembers her warning about watching where he was going, he gets hit by a car. Before he falls into unconsciousness, he hears sirens approaching. 'Cafe au Lait' Endings Ayano and Kantarou spend a night at his house. Just when she appears she's going to confess to him, she reveals she actually hates him. Apparently Kantarou used to be the top ace of the soccer club and sexually harrassed Ayano to the point of bullying, causing her to snap and stab him with a knife. She reveals she never had the intention of forgiving Kantarou, amnesiac or not, and just manipulated him to complete her revenge. * Bad End: Amnesia ** If Kantarou chooses to kill Ayano, he starts strangling her. He lets go of her and grabs a trophy, which he uses to repeatedly hit her in the head with. Time goes by and people haven't been able to find Ayano's body or her killer. When Kantarou prepares to leave the hospital, he's shocked to find her in a bed. She wakes up, looks up at him, and asks him who he is. * True End: Unattainable Love ** If Kantarou accepts his fate, Ayano begins to stab him. She tells him that none of the things that happened to him would ever return. Feeling satisfied and content with her revenge, she walks off and leaves him to die. Kantarou lays in his blood and thinks about how terrible he was to make her kill him. He considers the idea that he might have loved her at one point and they could have avoided this if things were different. As he begins crying, he hears sirens approaching his house. Trivia * Based on the girls' surnames in the Japanese version (in which the "Au Lait" is pronounced as "Ore"), seems the game title is erroneously translated and the correct one is Mix Au Lait. * It has a fanmade spinoff named Millefiori, which is centered on Rikana. * Ayano appears as a elementary school teacher in Full Bokko Youchien. Category:Games by Charon Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Finished Projects Category:Released in 2013 Category:Eastern Games Category:Romance